Wolf's Cry
by JennaFurFur
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella to try and keep her safe she loses herself. Months pass, she starts to realize he's never coming back and begins to reconnect with old friends in hopes her life with be normal again, but that may not be possible.
1. Things are getting better

Disclaimer: All of these characters are the work of Stephanie Meyer. I do not claim right over them, I do not own them. Thank you.

* * *

I slowly flipped through my science ancient science book. Only half processing what I was reading, my mind was so far away from this dimly lit high school science room.

"Bella... Bella... Hello! Earth to Isabella!" Mike was waving his hang swiftly in front of my face. I had been so caught up in my not own thoughts that I hadn't even realized the bell signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch had begun. "Com'on Bella. It's time for lunch and I'm starving!"

Everyone quickly exited the room but Angela waited the extra minute it took me to gather my things. The two of us trailed behind Mike, Jessica and Eric.

"So, how have you been Bella? We see each other every day but we rarely talk anymore." The sympathy and pity was visible in her eyes and palpable in her words. She was one of the few who actually cared.

"I'm okay, things are getting better. Dad's finally been home for dinner the last couple nights. All the crime out in Seattle has had him out on wild goose chases after wild goose chase, night after night." I tried to smile softly and failed. I watched her eyes light up hearing the attempt of positive thinking in my voice.

"Well that's good, I was thinking maybe you Jessica and I could go do something this weekend. It's been awhile since we've had anytime together, just the three of us" She was right. The last time we'd all really spent quality time together was shopping for dresses in Port Angeles, and I wasn't even with them for the dress aspect. I was looking to learn more about... Him.

The night were hard, for months I would wake up, crying and screaming. At this point Charlie was used to that, as well as me always being home. So when I told him I was going out Saturday night he did all but fall out of his seat and jump for joy. I don't think he's looked so happy since the day he picked me up from the airport.

"Anglia asked me to go out with her and Jessica this weekend and I thought you'd like that idea" He nodded quickly having just shoved an overly large bite in his mouth so he didn't accidentally say the wrong thing to me.

I chuckled softly to myself, finishing my dinner and taking both mine and Charlies plate from the table to the sink.

"I'll get that Bells! Why don't you go... Call your friends and... talk about your nails or something..." His awkward words almost make me smile as I set all the dishes in the sink. I guess this was the first step to mine and Charlies life returning to normal.

Well as normal as it would ever be after all the thing we'd be through, I'd been through.


	2. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: All of these characters are the work of Stephanie Meyer. I do not claim right over them, I do not own them. Thank you.

* * *

"So what are we going to do tonight girls?" Angela asked. Jessica sitting at her vanity applying a think coat of lip gloss. "Dinner, a movie..." Angela's voice trailing off realizing there really wasn't much else to do in little ol'Forks Washington. A tiny little town in the north west corner of Washington where it rained 212 days a year and has a population of 3,349.

"Well I heard there is a bon fire going on at the beach on the Res..." Jessica looking for responses from Angela and I in the mirror. "I mean, you used to be pretty close friends with that Jacob kid didn't you Bella?" I nodded slowly, eyes kinda dazed off, thinking about Jacob Black. The son of my Charlies best friend Billy Black. I hadn't seen him in such a long time, Him and Billy didn't come over much now that the football season was over.

"I think that sound like a lot of fun! What do you think Bella?" The question being repeated but this time by Angela. Both girls staring at me, looking for an answer. I nodded slowly too caught up in my own thoughts of Jacob and Billy Black to try and speak.

* * *

The hairs on my arm stood on end as I opened the door of my faded red 1953 Chevrolet pick up. The cold wind from the beach filling the cab and making me shiver as I slide out. The other girls had gone together bu I wanted to be able to make a quick get away if for some reason I needed it. he down side was I had no idea where the other two girls were.

Grabbing my phone; which was dead at this point so was no use to me, and my keys. Shoving them both in my coat pocket, locking my door and shutting it behind me. My feet dragged lazily in the sand as I made my way toward the fire. I was almost to an empty seat on a log when a boy about my height with short cut curly hair bumped into me.

"Sorry! I didn't..." the body shouted turning around "Oh, hey! We've met before.." _We had?_ "Your Jake's' friend." _Oh that's right._ "The day at the beach, like forever ago. You were with your friends.. The crazy ones going surfing in the freezing cold!" He smiled and laugh lightheartedly, And before I could say anything he was turning to walk away "Well I gotta go! But I'll tell Jake your here if I see him!" And before I could stop him to ask his name or tell him not to say anything he was gone.

"Well that went well..." Taking a deep breath I took the spot on the log I'd been eying before I'd been nearly mauled over by an unusually strong curly haired teenage native boy.

* * *

Thirty minutes. An hour. An hour and a half. Two hours.

I hadn't see Jessica or Angela all night and it was starting to get really cold and rather late. _Maybe they ended up at the wrong beach.._ That when I started to worry if they were okay. "I knew this was a bad Idea" I mumbled gathering myself to get up and go home.

"And why's that?" The voice booming form behind me all to familiar. Within seconds I'd jumped up and turned around to see a tall very grown up looking Jacob. "JAKE!" and with that I was in the air spinning around in Jacobs arms. The smile on my face at that moment was the first one in months.

"How have you been loca?" His voice loud in my ear, arms still tightly wound around me. "I'm okay..." My words came out sounding just as unsure as they felt. My feet finally touching the ground again, sinking into the sand slowly. "First you stay away and don't talk to me forever, then you lie to me? I'm hurt Bella." Jake's eyes showing the truth in his words.

"The phone works both ways ya know.." I was starting to sound like my mother and I wasn't sure I liked it. "And well..." My breath hitched in my throat "Edward... He.." My eyes started to tear up "He never came back..." My attempt at tracing my shoes with my eyes became nearly impossible with the layer over liquid now covering them, but I couldn't look up. I didn't was Jacob to see all the pain in my eyes.

Before I even knew what was happening two strong, warm arms were wrapping around me as my shoulders started to shake. Tears spilling dozens at the time from my eyes.


	3. The Everlasting Dream

Charlie was still up when I pulled into the drive way. Jacob had made me stay ll I had composed myself. He wasn't too keen on the idea of me driving home, alone, cry, at night. As soon as I walked in the door Charlie was up and quickly making his way toward me "Where have you been? Are you okay?" The worry and fear had returned to his voice again. The same fear I had heard in his voice the night Sam Uley had carried me out of the woods. The night Edward left me.

"Yea dad, I'm fine. I was down on the Reservation... with Jacob" His face froze, almost lit up for half a second. "Nothing happened did it?" His voice was quickly filled with a fake concern. We both knew there was no way Jake would do anything to hurt me in anyway. He was too much of a sweetheart for that.

"No dad, he didn't do anything. Jessica and Angela must have gone to a different beach, but while I was waiting for them Jake found me and we sat and caught up" I didn't want to tell him that I'd only stayd as long as I had because I was forbidden to drive home cry over Edward. Not only would that break his heart but the mention of a certain blood sucking, blonde hair, jerk might send him into a fit only my father could throw.

"Well I'm glad you're okay. Did you have a good time with Jacob at least?" He'd now turned around heading back to toward his usual chair. Smiling and noding I followed him. Flopping back on the couch opposite him in the room "Yea. We didn't really get to talk much. By the time he had found me I was about to head home, but we decided he was going to come by in a couple days"

Charlie nodded not really paying much attention by now. Having gone back to whatever show he was caught up in this time.

A day like any other, everyone was sitting at the lunch table talking, laughing. I'd gotten up to get some food from the salad bar. "Edible art?" The sudden voice behind me had startled me causing me to drop an apple. The red sphere falling and bouncing up off a shoe, landing in a set of pale hands. "Bella?" "Thanks, you know your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash"

...

"I'd rather hear your theories"

"I have concidered radio active spiders and kryptonite" My head spinning with ideas of what he could be. "All superhero stuff right? But waht if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?" I shook my head "Your not" That smile, that teasingly beautiful smile, and that's were and when he started melting my heart.

At this point I'd seen eyes black as night turn to a golden amber in only days, I'd nearly been crushed by a care and he had saved me, stoping the care with a single hand. He'd gone from hating me to wanting to be my friend, and all of this was making me wonder who he was, where he was really from and what he might possibly be.

Then on a chilly day in the middle of the woods it all had started to come together.

"Your impossibly fast, and stong. Your skin is... pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color and sometimes you speak like your from a different time. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go into the sunlight" The woods became silent again. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"Awhile.."

"I know what you are"

"Say it... Out loud. Say it!"

"Vampire"

I was sitting bolt up right in my bed, sweat dripping down my forehead. Tears had already begun to roll down my cheeks. Why? Why now? Why him? Better yet, why me? And why can't I just forget that any of this ever happened to me.

Why can't I just forget you Edward Cullen?


End file.
